


Say You Love Me

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: say you love me, to my face.....And, babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say





	Say You Love Me

She has whispered it a million times under her breath, never knowing the other woman could hear it, but now the words got caught in her throat. Three words. Three small words. They weighed heavy on her tongue but her mind was screaming them over and over again. She cursed herself for being too much of a coward to voice what she wanted to tell the woman standing in front of her for months now. 

 

Lena knew she could write it a million times, show it a thousands times more, but for some reason words could not be said. She felt her tears well up and threaten to spill and she saw that Kara’s eyes had long since been breached. She wanted to reach a hand out and wipe away the wet lines streaking down Kara’s face, but she didn’t. That ended to be another mistake she made in the last hour. Never being able to do anything right was a family trait apparently. 

 

Kara slowly backed away before turning and running out the door. Lena felt like complete and utter shit afterwards. How was she to know that the woman she had loved for months, loved her back? How was she to know that said woman would voice it without a second thought? She was not ready, she had not prepared for such a circumstance, always believing that her feelings would be one sided. 

 

She grabbed the bottle of cheap whiskey from underneath her barely used sink and a glass of ice. Lena contemplated not using the glass at all and downing the bitter liquor all in one go, but she decided against it. She eased herself down onto the couch and poured with a heavy hand. She had finished half the bottle before her ice had started to melt, she knew it was unhealthy and she would regret it in the morning, but it was what she needed at the moment. 

 

Lena pulled out her phone and stared at the empty screen, she knew that it was probably full of unread emails and reminders of already done projects, but she none of that was what she wanted. She was so used to her phone being filled with text from Kara, describing what she had seen on her way home or just how she was feeling. It was foreign to her to not have at least one to two of those text waiting for her after hours of not seeing the woman. 

 

She opened up their last messages and stared longing at them. Her thumb hovered over the keyboard, eager to type out a a flirty message. She knew that it would not be taken well after the conversation they had earlier that night, but she didn’t want things to become awkward between the two. Lena instead went with a simple, “are you okay?” 

 

Kara read the message, the chat told her that much, but she never responded. Lena hoped it was due to some heroic effort she was out doing and not because she was ignoring her. The later would kill her if it was true, she didn’t know what she would do without Kara in her life at this point. After two more hours had passed, with no reply, Lena called it a night and slept on the couch, hoping Kara would stop by at some point during the night. 

 

By morning, Kara had yet to acknowledge Lena. It was breaking the brunette to know that she had caused such a emotional state in the other woman, that she wasn’t even her usual self. Lena slowly stretched her limbs and crawled her way to the shower, letting tears mix with steaming water. Wrapping a towel loosely around her body, Lena started her morning routine, a little slowly but she was soon buzzing around the apartment. She ignored her phone, knowing that at the moment it would only bring sorrow and regret. 

 

As she approached the end of her routine, she knew she would have to text her driver. Afraid of yet another blank screen, Lena tentatively reached for the dying device. Her heart shattered. 

 

There was a text, at first it gave her excitement but then she read who it was from and what it said. She wanted to undo everything. She never wanted to have left Kara without an answer, never wanted to fall in love, never wanted to think that she a Luthor could live a normal, happy life. Lena wanted to run away back to Metropolis and put National City behind her. Then again, it was too late to do any of that. She had burned one too many bridges, made too many mistakes, and fought to many battles to go back. Lena would have to try and live a life that probably would never include Kara Danvers except occasionally seeing her in the streets or whenever Supergirl was featured in the news. She had ruined the only good thing she had ever had. 

 

Lena sent a quick text to her driver that she was ready to leave for work, but as she was about tell Jess to push back her meetings, she saw Kara’s name. She couldn’t resist the urge to click one more time on her name, see what she once had. Then like witchcraft, she was typing and unable to stop. 

 

Lena: Kara, I know you left my apartment full of anger and upset, but know that I wasn’t ready. You caught me so off guard. Can we try again, maybe over coffee or food? Please. I don’t like not being around you or talking to you. You’re one of the only people I care about, I can’t lose you. I’m sorry. 

 

She wanted to delete the message as soon as it was sent, but knew that it was what she really wanted. She just hoped it was what Kara wanted too. 

 

Her phone was silent the entire ride to L Corp, only lighting up with a single message from Jess. She was distracted from the impending, possible answer, by various forms of paperwork and a new project that finally had blueprints ready. She kept her phone close, but never once did Kara’s ringtone break the unwavering silence. Lena worked through most of the day and well into the night, never once touching the food Jess ordered for her. 

 

At some point she had fallen asleep on top of a stack of folders, the chair barely keeping her close enough to lay her head on the desk. She didn’t wake until a little after four, only giving her barely a solid three hours of sleep. None-the-less she stretched out her limbs and went to the break room to make passable coffee. Two cups in, she felt like she was ready to start working again. 

 

Again, hours passed in silence for Lena, only stopping to use the restroom and fill up her cup. Her phone laid dead on the desk beside her, if anyone needed her they knew where to find her. She had given up on redemption and accepted the fact that she was going to be isolated and alone once again, but this time in National City. 

 

“Can we talk? I brought coffee.” 

 


End file.
